Um dia tragicamente necessário
by Mariah-chan17
Summary: Ela sempre manteve o controle. Sempre foi muito forte. Mas... E se ele se casasse? E se ela bebesse até perder o controle de tudo? E se... O Royai chegasse ao fim? Presente de niver pra Mihchan


**Aqui estou eu com mais uma fic... Só que essa daqui é um presente especial para a Mih-chan...**

**Mih... Feliz aniversário... Que todos os teus sonhos se realizem e que você seja muito feliz... Espero que goste do meu presentinho...**

**Fullmetal alchemist não me pertence... AINDA! xDD**

**Resumo: **Ela sempre manteve o controle. Sempre foi muito forte. Mas... E se ele se casasse? E se ela bebesse até perder o controle de tudo? E se... O Royai chegasse ao fim?

Normal.

-Fala-

"_pensamento"_

**Riza narrando.**

**Um dia tragicamente necessário**

Era uma bela noite de verão. Pessoas passeavam pelas ruas alegremente com roupas frescas ao lado daqueles que amavam. Mas uma bela jovem de cabelos louros se destacava na multidão. Talvez por estar trajando uma farda... Ou talvez por estar sozinha... Mas acima de tudo, por estar cabisbaixa, chorando.

Esta era Riza Hawkeye. Uma mulher admirável. Trabalhava no exército, ocupando um posto, ás vezes, mais alto que de muitos homens. Era simplesmente isso... Admirável... Então... O porque do choro?

Simples... Talvez seu superior estivesse noivo... E talvez este fosse o homem que Riza mais amasse no mundo... Talvez o casamento fosse naquela mesma noite... E talvez Riza fosse a madrinha... Sim... Era aquilo mesmo...

A tristeza que a invadia era imensa. Era deprimente. A vida era para ser vivida da melhor maneira. Da mais bela maneira. Riza só esteve no exército até hoje para proteger aquele ser. Roy Mustang. Só esteve no exército para estar dia após dia, junto dele. Agora, que viu que sua vida inteira havia sido desperdiçada, pôs-se a chorar desesperadamente.

Entrou em seu pequeno apartamento e tentou controlar o sofrimento, afinal o casamento seria dali à uma hora! Trajou um belo vestido verde-água. Tinha um decote nos seios e outro nas costas. Era longo e cobria seus pés. Simples, porém belo. Chamou um táxi e pôs-se a ir até o tal lugar, encarar seu pior pesadelo.

Já estava lá a um bom tempo, parada ao lado do altar, junto das outras madrinhas. Todas elas estavam com belos sorrisos e vestidos extravagantes. Eram as melhores amigas da noiva. Logo viu Roy. Ele estava lindo... Um terno preto com alguns botões abertos e, diferente de todos lá, uma camisa preta. Achou estranhas as cores que ele havia escolhido, mas foi até lá para cumprimentá-lo. Quando estava perto dele, uma música tocou e a bela noiva entrou no local.

Riza voltou a seu posto como madrinha. Depois de um discurso, sorrisos cúmplices, assinaturas, o padre enfim perguntou se havia alguém que ia contra o casamento. Riza pensou em dizer sim. Em berrar ao mundo o quanto amava Mustang. Mas acabou por ficar calada.

Segundos depois era tarde para voltar atrás. Eles estavam casados, selando seus lábios. Enquanto todos sorriam e se dirigiam para a festa, Riza esperou ser a ultima. Não restava mais ninguém no local. Sentou-se em uma escadaria e passou a pensar.

"_Eu acabei por me dar conta... A vida é muito curta. Eu tenho meus humildes 26 anos, mas não dou nem um piscar de olhos para eu já estar feliz de novo...Nem um piscar de olhos para eu me casar, ter filhos, netos... Nem um piscar de olhos para perder aqueles que amo... Aqueles que em meu subconsciente, eram eternos. Nem um piscar de olhos para chorar, rir... Nem um piscar de olhos para estar. E mais do que tudo, nem um piscar de olhos, para que tudo retorne ao seu ciclo, e acabe. Mas... eu o amo..."_

Simplesmente sentiu um feixe de luz e foi curtir. Afinal, a vida era curta. E ela estava em um casamento... Com uma enorme festa... Ela iria curtir... Iria esquecer o jovem de cabelos negros.

E o fez. Assim que visualizou seus colegas de trabalho em um canto, já embriagados, correu e logo se juntou a eles. Bebeu uma... Não teve muito efeito... Logo pediu algo com teor mais alto... E foi curtir a festa. Dançou com um desconhecido e bebeu mais.

Até um ponto em que ela não era mais ela... A música que tocava era animada. A Hawkeye subiu em uma mesa e começou a dançar numa forma um tanto... Erótica... Rebolava, abaixava a alça do vestido, afagava os cabelos de algum espectador... Resumindo... Riza Hawkeye havia perdido o controle.

Até que ela desceu da mesa mais "alta" do que nunca... Sua vitima? O pobre coitado do recém casado! Correu até ele e o abraçou o deixando muito sem graça. O que ela não sabia era que o moreno simplesmente não resistia a ela... Mesmo estando casado agora.

Logo ela estava jogada nos braços de Roy enquanto ele a guiava pela pista de dança. Todos os presentes comentavam o como ela era vadia... O como ele era cafajeste... Mas nenhum dos dois ligou para isso... Até que a esposa de Roy os avistou e começou o barraco! Riza se recusava a soltar-se do amado...

-NÃO! Não me deixe! Eu te amo! Mais do que tudo! Hoje é o pior dia da minha vida! O PIOR!EU TE AMO! – Enquanto chorava e contava todos seus segredos foi arrastada pelos seguranças do local.

Ninguém poderia negar, Riza estava embriagada. Mas cheia de verdade. E o pior de tudo... Roy estava chocado com tal declaração... Ele reepensou sobre o fato de estar casado... E se sua esposa era sua alma-gêmea. Riza deixou o estabelecimento chorando e foi largada na rua. Adormeceu lá mesmo.

Na manhã seguinte sua cabeça ardia de dor. Ainda havia o som da festa, pois deveria ser muito cedo. Foi para casa derrotada. Todas as suas esperanças haviam acabado.

()()()()

-Bom dia Tenente Hawkeye! – Cumprimentava Havoc.

-Bom dia... – A jovem estava cabisbaixa, com cara de choro.

-Sei que esteve ausente por um mês. Mas é bom tê-la de volta a equipe. – Falou Mustang. Enfim, haviam se reencontrado. – Espero que não reste mágoas.

-Não coronel. Nenhuma. – Ela o olhava nos olhos profundamente enquanto se aproximava dele. – Errei. Simplesmente isso. Errei na minha vida toda... Por isso quero pedir baixa do exército.

-Como? Não posso aceitar isso!

-Será obrigado a aceitar... Não preciso estar bêbada para dizer que o amo. Mas... Não vou conseguir tocar a vida em frente. E ela é curta... Ela é bela... Vou recomeçar... Nem que doa... Nem que seja duro... Eu vou recuperar aquilo que perdi... Ou melhor, aquilo que não vivi. – A jovem deixava grossas lágrimas escorrerem de seu rosto. O rapaz, ao perceber a levou para um jardim no fundo do QG.

Ficaram em silêncio por muito tempo, ouvindo os soluços de desespero de Riza. Ela não parava de chorar. Foi aí que ele a beijou. Ardentemente. E além de tudo... Era um beijo... Apaixonado?

Sim... Apaixonado.

-Desculpe. – Roy se pronunciou. Não havia muito a falar. Só um desculpe... Por tudo aquilo em que ambos haviam errado... naquilo que ambos ocultaram um do outro.

A vida haveria de continuar. Roy estava casado e sua mulher esperando um filho seu. Riza estava pronta para voltar a viver. Ambos não tinham nada a dizer, além de um desculpe. E além de pensar um eterno: "Eu te amo". Nada... Não havia sobrado nada. E ela sabia. Ele sabia. Voltaram a se beijar cultivando um único pensamento:

"_Eu posso morrer agora, amanhã, ou daqui a cem anos... Eu posso deixar de viver... Tudo pode acontecer afinal... O certo não seria aproveitar as horas ao lado daqueles que amamos? O certo não seria fazer aquilo que o coração manda? Aquilo que sabemos ser o verdadeiro, e negamos? O certo não seria... Aprender o significado de viver? O certo não seria... Não se preocupar com o que os outros irão pensar? Não se deixar levar pela inveja, pelo ódio, pelo medo? O certo não seria ser feliz? Ou até mesmo chorar... E saber o como voltar a mostrar o mais belo e verdadeiro sorriso? É... O certo nesse momento é estar ao lado dele(a). O certo é estar pronta(o) para um eterno adeus." _

**Passou-se 50 anos desde que o vi pela ultima vez... Estou com medo... Agora posso estar casada, já sou até avó! Mas não sei ao certo... Por mais que ame meu marido, o Roy sempre foi o Roy. O Roy sempre foi e sempre será meu grande amor.**

**Hey... Aquele lá não é ele? Nossa... Como ele esta velhinho! Cabelos brancos cobrem aquela cabeça agora... Eu também não sou mais a mesma... 76 anos... Quem diria...**

**Meu corpo todo dói... Eu estou cansada... Mas estou feliz... Se eu morresse agora estaria feliz... Quer dizer... Fiz tudo aquilo que queria... E agora estou para realizar meu ultimo desejo:**

**-Roy...- Vejo aquele rosto pálido e envelhecido olhar para mim. Ele parecia chocado em me reever. – Desculpe. Obrigada... Eternamente... Eu te amo.**

**E foi assim. Quer dizer... Não foi assim não! Essa foi minha história com o Roy... Ao lado dele... Mas... Eu tive minha história pessoal também... Uma vida dura, complicada, e feliz. Simplesmente perfeita. E não há nada para me arrepender... Talvez por ter bebido demais aquela noite... Ou talvez por ter o deixado partir... Mas...**

**Meu grande amor sempre será ele. E... Sempre foi! Mas oras... O que é isso! Eu vivi muitos momentos com ele antes daquele casamento... Mas aí já é uma outra história... Uma censurada para menores de 18 anos... n.n**

**Fim.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acabou! Bom... Espero que todos tenham gostado!!

Principalmente você, miga... De novo, parabéns e aproveite a vida... Ela é curta...

Deixem reviews, até a próxima...

**Mariah-chan17.**


End file.
